A President's Desires
by shadowhunter10101
Summary: Sour Bill worries for President von Schweetz's crush on Wreck it Ralph; just how far will this girl take things? Especially given how oblivious Ralph naturally is?
1. Chapter 1

~A friend of mine asked me to write a story about Wreck it Ralph, in which Vanallope grows obsessed with her 'big brother' turned crush.

I'd adore any feedback offered to me, and am curious as to whether or not anybody would like to see more. I uploaded this bit as a test, to see if anyone thinks they would enjoy my style of writing.~

The kart tore through the course at a speed to make Sonic proud (and, perhaps, more than a little jealous). The daredevil in question, known well enough to not warrant more than a glance, was none other than the slightly infamous President Vanellope von Schweetz, simply out for what appeared to be another evening thrill-ride around Sugar Rush's stunning vistas. Not unusual, as the denizens of the game's quick dismissal of the event suggested, but indeed, this time there was more to it than the simple "Need for Speed", though of course, who would have been expected to guess? Save for one.

Only Sour Bill, Vanellope's trusted advisor/chaperone, could warrant a guess at the true issue present on the racer's mind, causing her recent habit of sneaking out for long rides after-hours. Still, as was usual behavior with him, he neglected to mention anything, nor even hint of his suspicions regarding the general demeanor his charge had adopted as of late. Instead he opted to continue on with his duties pertaining to the general maintenance of the castle, and in fact, busied himself more than ever to make sure he spent as little time with Von Schweetz as possible. The girl was clever, more than that, she was a tad headstrong; when she wanted his advice or help, she'd come to him. This absence of his would simply encourage the process to move along faster, as she'd end up realizing she was missing his presence and would seek him out. A small smile almost made its way across his muted green lips at the thought of how predictable she could be, _almost_.

Even if that phantom smile had made its way to his face, it would have disappeared only seconds later as he made his way into the President's ever cluttered room, replaced with a heavy sigh. The President's room was a never ending disaster zone in terms of mess, but that was to be expected of a girl who had so much difficulty focusing on one thing for extended periods of time. The real problem here was what was on her surprisingly neat (even made) bed; a miniaturized replica of none other than the antagonist of Fix-it-Felix Jr, Wreck-it-Ralph. The toy-Ralph was well used, just as frequently cuddled with as often as it was thrown across the room in fits of anger when Ralph didn't visit for extended periods of time. Today it was lovingly propped up against Vanellope's pillow, gargantuan hands folded pleasantly over its stomach. Bill approached hesitantly, picking his way through the various things strewn about before stopping beside her bed and reaching towards the doll. There, in its 'grip', a small white piece of paper lay, covered in Vanellope's handwriting. Knowing what to expect, Bill opened it without a trace of his former wariness, or at least no more than was normal for him, and revealed an entire page filled with love notes and hearts, drawings of Ralph's face, and even a small paragraph or two that looked to be a part of some larger story. The back looked identical, and in her handwriting, but the poems looked to be from a different perspective, as if Vanellope was pretending Ralph was writing identical pieces in turn…


	2. Chapter 2

~I don't know if I feel very good at about this segment. I don't know if I've captured the characters, nor if I've presented a very good plot to work with

Feedback would be greatly appreciated; otherwise I may just end up rewriting it. If you like so far, please say so, if you have a criticism then that is equally welcome.~

Vanellope arrived not long after Bill finished tidying up her room, and in far better spirits than she had been when she'd left. She immediately noticed his handiwork in her room, but looked relieved to see that the doll appeared to be in the exact same place she'd left it. "You know Sourpuss, I'm going to have that place twice as bad tomorrow, right?" One of her trademark grins, absolutely dripping with mischievous intent, made its way to her face, and for the second time that night Bill felt as if he just might be in danger of smiling. Still, he persevered, even managed to look utterly unimpressed, and continued to dust the large 'throne' in the main hall. Vanellope rarely parked her Kart there, perhaps not wanting to have it anywhere near where King Candy's foul self had once resided, but like everything else in the castle, he made it his duty to keep it absolutely spotless.

After several moments of dusting, his attention was brought back to the president, who still stood in the exact same position, looking thoughtful. Vanellope's smile never really seemed to leave her face, it was always present in one way or another, but this time it looked to be a bit forced. She watched him, obviously trying to play things cool, but he couldn't help but notice the way she chewed her lower lip as she did so, and she was trying very hard to not rock back and forth awkwardly on her heels. He stared back at her dispassionately, without a single hint as to what he was thinking, and within seconds she was squirming uncomfortably. "Bill?" She asked finally, her voice quiet for once, almost afraid.

"Yes, President von Schweetz?" His reply restored some life to her, she always had loved the way that sounded, but it was obviously not enough to do away with her unease.

"What do you think of Ralph?" She inquired, "uh, besides that fact that he's a total Stink Brain." The last part was hasty, tacked on, and lacked its usual playful bite. He had to tread carefully here, as he didn't fully understand the question, nor the proper way to answer.

"Well…" He replied in a careful tone, obviously choosing his words, "I think he's far more than what he looks like." It came out awkwardly in his opinion, but the monotone manner in which he said it must have made any faults fly past the President's head. She was distracted anyways, lost in her thoughts again, and appeared to be only half listening.

"I'm far more than what I look like too, you know." The words were quiet, and he had to strain his ears in order to hear them. "I'm almost eighteen now…"

Technically the game was eighteen years old at this point, but he didn't bother correcting her at the moment. Many of the Sugar Rush girls simply adopted their age to that of the game, since it didn't appear that they aged in a way that was able to be tracked through a yearly basis. Indeed, Vanellope looked to be the exact same as she had been back when she was still considered a glitch. As far as Bill could tell, though, no game actually aged in human terms, but it certainly hadn't stopped the girls so far. He'd even heard rumors of dating, and kissing, off of the racetrack, and whenever the subject was brought up with a majority of the racers they tended to get rather defensive about it; it was as if they actually were aging in a sense.

Back to the subject on hand, however, what did it matter what he'd thought of Ralph? He liked Ralph well enough, more than he ever thought he would have liked an individual who'd had the audacity to stick him in his mouth. Why would Vanellope care what he thought of him?

"A lot has changed, Vanellope." He gestured around them at the main hall of the castle. "Sure, Sugar Rush itself hasn't seen much difference, but have you any idea how many games have been rearranged or unplugged? A lot has changed in these past nine years, and you and Ralph haven't seen as much of each other as you used to. I think he's worried that you're growing up, and moving past him." He shrugged, not sure if he was touching on the subject that von Schweetz was really curious about. "I would assume that's why he hasn't been visiting you as of late, anyways."

"But what you're trying to say," Vanellope said after a moment's thought, "is that a lot has changed except for me and the girls. We're still just children to the rest of you, isn't that right?" Her expression hadn't changed too much, but her tone was borderline dangerous, and there was no smile on her face or in her eyes anymore


	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry about the state of this one, I'm pretty tired at the moment. I shouldn't hide behind that, but still...~

Bill was unfazed in the face of von Schweetz sudden outburst, or at least he appeared to be. Underneath his hard coating and sour demeanor, however, his heart had begun to race, not in fear, but in a sudden understanding and the rush that came with it. Vanellope would never have talked to him like this, nor would she have ever in a million years even have brought this conversation up. At least the Vanellope he used to know wouldn't have. Then again, the old Vanellope would never have gone out for long drives to dwell on her problems, she would have been up front about it and probably would have let it pass her by within hours. The girls really did seem to be growing up, or if not that, they seemed to be influenced by the actions and behaviors of the teenagers that came into the arcade every day; namely moody and difficult. Still, why would it be so sudden that they'd adopt such mannerisms? He'd dwell on it later, for now; he had a situation to defuse.

"No, Vanellope, I am not saying that at all. Everyone takes the entire lot of you seriously, and not a one of you are ever treated like children." She looked about to object, but he pressed on regardless, "Ralph's different. He treats you like you're his little sister, which to him you are. He's, as I said before, giving you some space. Why? Because HE even knows that you're growing up, getting older, and he doesn't want to ruin it for you." Not much of a surprise, as despite being one of the biggest klutzes Bill had ever seen, Ralph was a pretty sweet guy when push came to shove. No pun intended.

"Yes Sourpuss, whatever you say." Vanellope replied in a somewhat rejected tone; he probably shouldn't have said anything about Ralph thinking of her as a little sister. Still, she was calling him Sourpuss again, and her eyes had regained some of their old twinkle. "Anyways, I was going to go hang out with Candlehead for a spell, she had some new candle display she was dying to show off to everyone. That alright with you?"

Bill rolled his eyes, not even justifying that 'question' with any form of answer. She was the President, and even if she wasn't she'd do what she wanted one way or another. It was hard to keep someone who could 'glitch' somewhere they didn't want to be. She looked amused at his sour antics, as usual, and moved to go back outside. She stopped at the massive double doors, looking as if she were going to say something, before thinking better of it. She left instead with a faked cheery wave, and that was the last he saw of her for the night. Bill sighed heavily again, and muttering under his breath, returned back to work, but not before vowing to have a chat with Ralph one of these days.

* * *

"Heyo!" The glass doors swivelled inwards with enough speed to almost shatter them, and caused more than a few of the Nicelanders to jump, startled. Ralph, looking sheepish, stepped carefully over the glass stairs and down onto the floor to where Gene stood. Gene didn't look overtly impressed with his presence, but at the very least he didn't react with the outright hostility he might have displayed long ago.

"Happy thirty-ninth Anniversary Ralph and Felix!" The Nicelanders and their guests all shouted as one, making both Felix and Ralph a little red in the cheek as outside scores of fireworks whistled before exploding into colourful displays of 'Happy Anniversary', followed by the smiling visages of both the antagonist and protagonist of the game.

"Happy Thirty-ninth, brother." Felix announced his presence with a smile, and clapped Ralph on the arm by way of greeting. Ralph, in turn, clapped his shoulder and as a result almost sent him straight into the buffet table. Calhoun, who'd accompanied Felix as his date, smiled at the display before clapping Ralph's shoulder as well. She looked surprisingly good in a tight fitting red dress made of some sort of sparkling, gossamer material, very aristocratic, and yet she still held herself with an air of authority reserved for high ranking officers. Furthermore, if one looked carefully, she sported the faint outline of a pistol strapped to her leg. A slit along the left side of the dress served not only to show off her pale legs, but allowed her to actually grab the gun without having to hitch up her dress.

"Thanks you two, and happy thirty-ninth to you too Felix." Ralph returned once his friend had recovered. Felix gave him a quick thumbs up and another smile before hooking his arm around his wife's waist and moving off to greet Mario, who'd just arrived and had already begun to decimate the mushroom dishes offered on the buffet table, leaving Ralph to continue to mingle half-heartedly with the rest of the guests and Nicelanders.

Finally, after he'd managed to spend at least five to ten minutes with all who'd attended, a light tap on his thigh alerted him to the arrival of Mary. For a minute he thought she was about to unveil her latest cake, but instead he found himself following her back out into the hall outside the penthouse. She scuttled down the hall, moving at two-frames per second, and stopped once they were out of earshot. "Alright Ralph." She said in an accusing manner, "what's wrong with you? You've been rather down this entire time, even Gene's wondering about you."

"I dunno…" He shifted awkwardly and scoffed his foot against the ground in an attempt to distract himself from the power of her withering, unconvinced gaze. "I just can't believe Vanellope couldn't make it." He finally relented, "I've been missing her this last little while. I mean, Felix is like a brother to me… In a sense, but she's not just my little sister, but my best friend at the same time."

Mary opened her mouth, looking as if she were going to say something, when a voice that was not hers drifted from behind him. "Who is?" Vanellope asked with a teasing grin, knowing full well just who they were talking about.

"Vanellope!" Ralph sprang on her like a coiled spring and enveloped her in a massive bear-hug. She laughed and wrapped her arms as far around his chest as she could manage, which was a pitiful distance.

"Alright, easy there Major Bodyodour, I need my spine." She laughed again and he let her go with an apologetic smile, though he seemed no less overjoyed to see her. "Sorry I had to turn your invitation down there, but I really didn't want Bill coming with me and playing Chaperone the whole time. He can be so boring sometimes."

Ralph and Mary shared a knowing look, agreeing with the girl but not wanting to admit it out loud. Then, they all went back inside…


	4. Chapter 4

I have not given up on this story, and will continue it soon.

Sorry if this is not the best way to send out the message, but I'm new to this and have no idea how to do otherwise. Thank you for the words of encouragement, favorites, follows, and the Personal Message encouraging me to continue. Really means a lot, thank you.


End file.
